


Kiss under_____

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Short Story, kagehina day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata's son asked about their first kiss
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Kiss under_____

Kiss under_____

After Nationals and the Olympics, Kageyama and Hinata settled down.  
He adopted a boy who looked like a mix of them both.  
Their son looked at them.  
And asked “Dad who was your first kiss and how did it happen?”

Kageyama quickly looked at Hinata and blushed.  
“Well.” Hinata blushed and looked away. “My kiss first was your papa during our senior years, one day after practice it was late and it suddenly was raining. Both of me and your papa didn’t have our umbrellas. I was really scared of storms ever since I was small.”

“Then what happened?” His son asked with curious eyes.  
“Well your papa was helping me face my fear. He grabbed me and pulled me towards the rain, both our clothes were soaking wet and we kissed under the rain.” Hinata said. 

“I remember what your papa told me under the rain. You won’t be scared of the rain if you remember me.” Hinata said as he blushed. 

“I don’t remember our first kiss going like that.” Kageyama said, crossing his arms.  
“Don’t listen to your daddy, he can be stupid sometimes.”  
“I am not stupid!” 

“Our kiss was during prom, it was the cold evening. We left the gym and headed to the nearest park because I was scared of people seeing me dancing.”  
“Your papa was a bad dancer.”  
“Hinata boke!” 

“Papa, what happened next?!”

“Well, we dance under the moonlight.”  
“Dance and kiss is different, Kageyama.” Hinata said.  
“Shut up, boke!” Kageyama said “We dance and we kissed under the moonlight.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Their son said  
“Who?!” Hinata and Kageyama said in sync  
“Both of you because auntie Yachi, you two kissed under volleyball net during practice when your juniors then uncle, Yamaguchi said you two kissed under the bleachers then uncle Tsukishima said you two kissed under a bridge.” Their son said and looked confused. 

Kageyama and Hinata looked each other embarrassed and blushed.  
“Are you going to kiss?!” Their son asked, looking excited. 

Kageyama blushed and leaned to Hinata and kissed him.  
Cupped his face and pulled his face and closer to his.


End file.
